Life Used to be so Simple
by bloodtalonstar
Summary: Chirika Haimon is a successful British university student looking for adventure in her life. She has taken a year out form studying to see the world and have a little fun. She soon comes across the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 and is inevitably caught u


Title: Life used to be so simple

Pairings: OC/???

Summary: Chirika Haimon is a successful British university student looking for adventure in her life. She has taken a year out form studying to see the world and have a little fun. She soon comes across the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 and is inevitably caught up in the chaos that always seems to surround these tournaments.

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Tekken etc however I DO own Chirika Haimon and any other original content of this story. All people in the story are fictional (shame really starts drooling over certain male characters) as are the events.

Rated M for the usual reasons: sex, violence, language.

As this is my first fanfic, all reviews would be greatly appreciated, but a simple request, if you don't like what I've written and decide to review it, be constructive about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chirika Haimon walked carefully along the streets of Seoul, hoping to find a way back to her hotel. The light from the setting sun reflected off her normally dull brown hair, seemingly igniting it with orange and red highlights. She looked at her guide again and groaned, she was totally lost, and there was no one around to ask for directions. She continued to walk along the street looking for signs of habitation, but it was as if the entire area was deserted.

She heard someone talking in Korean behind her; she turned round to see a group of four men following her

_Why didn't I notice them?_ She wondered, she was unnerved by their expressions, something about their eyes made her want to run away as fast as she could, but her legs didn't want to move.

They were standing right in front of her now, and one of them spoke to her in Korean.

_Damn, why didn't I try to learn more spoken Korean, now I'm totally fucked_ she thought.

The one on the far right stepped forwards and grabbed her wrist and taunted her with words she did not understand.

"Hey!" she shouted out, "Get off me!" she tried to pull away but his grip was too strong for her to escape. The man just laughed and the one holding her wrist pulled her closer to him, another of the men groped her making her cry out in shock

"Ahh, get off me!"

The man who had groped her grabbed her other wrist and together the two men holding her dragged her towards a waiting car.

Panic engulfed Chirika and she started to struggle even more, but she could not break her captors' grips. She noticed one man had gone ahead and gotten something out of the car, the two who were holding her pulled her hands behind her back when they reached the car. She heard two clicks and felt something cold on her wrists. She tried to move her hands but found she'd been handcuffed.

_What, how am I going to get out of this one?!! _She thought feeling nauseous

One of the men got into the back of the car and she was pushed in after him, by now the terror had silenced Chirika, but this seemed to encourage the men even more. Another man got in next to her, trapping her in the back of the car. The two men who had held her got in the front and they then drove off, Chirika feeling as if she was about to throw up. She saw little as they drove, the men kept their hands to themselves for some reason. She managed to catch a glimpse of some warehouses as they turned down a smaller road, then they stopped, talked for a few seconds, sounding worried, then the two in the front got out.

This allowed Chirika to see a crude road block ahead of them, the two men shouted out to the others who went to get out, but one turned round, knocking Chirika out cold before leaving to join the other men.

"Ah Myong, it's been too long, still kidnapping tourists for money I see."

The leader of the kidnappers turned round nervously, knowing what would probably happen.

"Come on Hwoarang, you know it's just business, we need the money."

"I know, but from what I've been told, you seem to have more than money on your mind, and you know what I'm like when it comes to that." The red haired fighter replied, giving Myong's gang an evil look.

"So if you give me the key to those handcuffs I might not hospitalise you." Hwoarang added, "but I'll still make it hurt."

"Come on Hwoarang, it's just business, you don't need to do anything." Myong replied, feeling very nervous.

"Yeah right!" Hwoarang replied, kicking out at Myong, and flooring him in one hit.

The fight was short and painful for the losers. Once done, Hwoarang searched them, looking for the handcuff keys, he found them in Myong's inside jacket pocket, "Too easy" he muttered as he walked over to the car, there he found a girl lying on the back seat, hands handcuffed behind her back. He also noticed a bruise on the side of her head. He tilted his head to one side, studying her unconscious form, he knew why Myong had grabbed her, she was very pretty. Her long brown hair was styled well; she was wearing a pair of ordinary blue jeans, two blue t-shirts, one long sleeved under a short sleeved one.

She still had her bag with her, and Hwoarang noticed a tourist guide written in English.

"Great" he muttered, "She's obviously some tough girl who thinks she can survive out here." He considered leaving her in the car, then thinking about the last time Baek had found out about a street fight and the training regime that had resulted he changed his mind, he did not want to go through _that_ again.

He pulled the girl out of the car and carried her into one of the warehouses along the alley side. When inside he climbed some stairs and kicked open the door to his 'home'.

The abandoned offices of the warehouse were only inhabited by him. He's put all the excess furniture in one, then he had made the best of what he had with the others. The largest was totally bare except for a bench in one corner, by the sink in the wall, a med kit on the bench and a punch bag. There were 3 other rooms apart from a shower room, one was just used as a bedroom, furnished with an old bed, small television, alarm clock that was never set and a few odds and ends Hwoarang could not bring himself to get rid of.

Another was a very messy kitchen and the last was a living room, with another television, a chair, sofa and a mattress propped on the back of the sofa.

He laid the girl on the sofa and waited for her to wake up.


End file.
